This invention relates to towel handling devices and particularly to a towel warmer, which is relatively inexpensive and requires no installation.
The typical warmer cabinet has cool air intake vents and warm air exhaust vents. This causes the entire bathroom to heat up right along with the towel. In smaller bathrooms it gets so hot that the pleasurable effects and benefits of a warm towel are completely lost.
The towel warmer of this invention recirculates the air in a totally enclosed system. In this manner the towels are warmed rapidly and efficiently. Among the advantages of the disclosure are the fact that this system 1) uses less electric power, 2) operating noise is greatly reduced, 3) safety is improved because the system uses no vents, 4) the system can be safely and conveniently mounted on a wall, floor or any flat surface and finally 5) battery operation is possible.
Among the prior art patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,787 to Bunting on an article heating cabinet which is not directly relevant.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved towel warmer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved towel warmer which is efficient, uses less power and is safe to operate.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved towel warmer, wherein towels are heated in an enclosed environment with a heater blower which warms recirculated air to provide an efficient effective means for towel warming.